1. Field
The present invention relates to methods and systems of distributing advertisements for storage in a network wherein the stored advertisements may be subsequently retrieved for insertion within or other association with services provided to a network subscriber.
2. Background Art
Cable, satellite, data, and other networks are typically provided and supported by a network provider. One means for the service provider to generate revenue is to charge advertiser for advertisements distributed through the provider's network. Typically, the advertisements are associated with customer services accessed through the provider's network and the advertisers are charged as a function thereof. The network providers are faced with the problem of storing the advertisements for subsequent association with the services.